<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Verdad by Akins1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046510">La Verdad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akins1/pseuds/Akins1'>Akins1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akins1/pseuds/Akins1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari y Kankuro descubren la verdad detrás del extraño comportamiento de Gaara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Rock Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Verdad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Yo creo que a Gaara le gusta Rock Lee</p><p>La voz de la joven mujer lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>Los jóvenes hermanos del Kazekage de Suna se hallaban sentados en la tranquilidad de la sala compartiendo un poco de tiempo en familia.</p><p>— ¿Porqué dices eso Temari?</p><p>— Si nos ponemos a pensar un poco — decía mientras se acomodaba en el sillón — Hemos sido testigos de la manera en la que Gaara trata a Rock Lee</p><p>El de cabello castaño analizó las palabras de su hermana.</p><p>— Gaara no deja que mucha gente se le acerque pero cuando se trata de Rock Lee, a Gaara no parece molestarle en absoluto su cercanía</p><p>— Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón</p><p>— Deja que Rock Lee lo abrace, aunque él no corresponda, no parece incómodo e incluso deja que lo tome de la mano, eso es muy raro tratándose de Gaara</p><p>El castaño pudo recordar todas las veces que vio como Lee se acercaba a Gaara sin ningún temor.</p><p>— También recuerdas la vez en que lo invitamos almorzar</p><p>— Es verdad, a nosotros nos dijo que no tenia hambre pero llegó Lee y acepto ir con él</p><p>— Y también recuerdas la otra vez cuando se enojó con nosotros porque no le avisamos que Lee había estado de paso por la aldea</p><p>— Oh! Tienes razón — dijo Kankuro con los ojos muy sorprendido al  haberse dado cuenta de la verdad — A Gaara le gusta Rock Lee</p><p>— ¡Lo sabía! — dijo la rubia dándole una pequeña palmada al respaldar del mueble. La rubia se levanto decidida</p><p>— ¿A dónde vas?</p><p>— Voy con Gaara</p><p>— Espera... ¿Qué le vas a decir?</p><p>— Voy a preguntarle por que no nos dijo que a él le gustaba Rock Lee</p><p>— Oye Temari, espera! — gritó mientras veía a su hermana irse por la puerta.</p><p>La siguió, no podia evitar que la rubia encarara a Gaara, pero al menos evitaría que todo se salga de control y sus hermanos terminaran discutiendo.</p><p>No paso mucho tiempo cuando la rubia llegó a la oficina del kazekage y sin previo aviso entró haciendo un alboroto.</p><p>— ¡Gaara ya sabemos la verdad!</p><p>Todos los presentes se hallaron sorprendidos por la intromisión de la joven mujer. Los ninjas que se hallaban frente al escritorio se giraron para verla.</p><p>— ¿De que estas hablando Temari? — preguntó el joven gobernante.</p><p>— A ti te gusta...</p><p>La rubia no pudo terminar de decirlo porque Kankuro había llegado a tiempo para cubrir su boca.</p><p>— Temari yo creo que esto deberíamos conversarlo con mas privacidad — dijo el castaño al recibir la dura mirada de su hermana al mismo tiempo que quitaba la mano de su boca.</p><p>Los ninjas presentes se miraron confundidos, al cabo de unos segundos se marcharon dejando solos a los hermanos Sabaku.</p><p>— Temari agradecería mucho que antes de entrar tocaras la puerta — dijo con su típica voz el gobernante de la arena.</p><p>— ¿Porqué no nos dijiste la verdad?</p><p>— No sé a que te refieres</p><p>— A ti te gusta Rock Lee — afirmó con dureza la rubia mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Hubo silencio, ninguno de los presentes dijo nada por al menos unos segundos.</p><p>— ¿Tienen algún problema con eso? — preguntó Gaara bastante tranquilo.<br/>Ambos hermanos mayores se miraron sorprendidos por la falta de negativa de su hermano.</p><p>— Claro que no! Pero ¿Porqué no nos lo dijiste antes? — preguntó Kankuro</p><p>— ¿Qué habrían hecho si lo supieran?</p><p>— Te hubiéramos ayudado a que estuvieras con él</p><p>Los ojos del Kazekage se abrieron con sorpresa, pues no esperaba que sus hermanos le dijeran algo así. No era tonto, sabia que sus hermanos tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de sus sentimientos por el ninja de Konoha y esperó toda clase de reacciones negativas, desde la negación hasta la molestia pero no una aceptación y mucho menos una ayuda por parte de ellos.</p><p>Así que oírlos decir aquello lo dejó más que sorprendido. Esperaba oírlos decirle que lo sentía estaba mal y que era imposible que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>Ambos hermano sonrieron tranquilos y felices, ellos realmente querían mucho a Gaara, siempre lo habían querido, al fin y al cabo era su hermano pequeño. Así que enterarse de los sentimientos de Gaara por Rock Lee los hizo felices porque creían que Gaara jamas se enamoraría.</p><p>Querían que Gaara fuera feliz, merecía serlo luego de haber sufrido por tantos años, Gaara cambio y dedicaba su vida y su alma por cuidar de todas aquellas personas que lo habían despreciado y lo hicieron un lado durante tanto tiempo. De alguna manera todos querían compensarle el haberse portado mal con él y que mejor que hacerlo feliz junto a la persona a la que Gaara tanto quería.</p><p>— Gaara, si nos hubieras dicho antes que Rock Lee te gustaba te hubiéramos ayudado a que estuvieran mas tiempo juntos</p><p>— Si lo que quieres es estar con él entonces nosotros vamos ayudarte</p><p>El chico escuchaba sorprendido todo lo que sus hermanos le decían, y no podía evitar ocultar su sorpresa por tales palabras.Se sintió un poco avergonzado pues le era muy difícil hablar de sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.</p><p>— Lo siento, debí haber confiado en ustedes</p><p>— Sí, debiste haberlo dicho antes cuando te lo preguntamos</p><p>— Es verdad — Kankuro apoyo la idea de su hermana, pues ellos ya se lo habían preguntado con anterioridad y Gaara mintió diciendo que no le interesaba nadie.</p><p>— Yo no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía</p><p>— Ay por favor! ¿Enserio Gaara? ¿Hace que tiempo que sientes algo especial por Lee? — dijo la rubia cruzando sus brazos con una mirada acusadora.</p><p>Gaara nunca antes había sentido tanta vergüenza como en esos momentos, estaba siendo muy difícil hablar de eso con sus hermanos.</p><p>– Yo... — desvió la mirada un poco nervioso</p><p>— Te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo</p><p>Gaara no dijo nada, no podía seguir negándolo, no con sus hermanos encarándolo de frente. Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas por la situación, porque era verdad, todo lo que sus hermanos decían era cierto. A él le gustaba Rock Lee  y era consiente de esa verdad desde hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>Temari se acercó a él y lo abrazo colocando la cabeza de su hermano sobre su pecho dándole pequeños mimos como si fuera un niño pequeño.</p><p>— Awww mi pequeño Gaara esta tan grande... — decía con voz tierna</p><p>— Eh.. Temari..</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa Kankuro? Tú también ven aquí y dame un abrazo</p><p>Temari había tomado de alguna manera el roll de madre con ellos dos, pues al ser la mayor y la única mujer no le quedó mas opción.</p><p>— Temari yo creo que... — le hacia señas para que se diera cuenta.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa Kankuro?</p><p>Entonces separó a Gaara de su pecho y se dio cuenta.</p><p>— Oh! Gaara lo siento — dijo al verlo en estado de Shock. Ciertamente ellos se habían acercado como hermanos y su relación iba creciendo de a pocos, pero eso a hacerles mimos de manera tierna al pelirrojo era pasar la barrera, pues Gaara no estaba muy acostumbrado al tipo de rose cariñoso con sus hermanos y con nadie más aparte de Lee, que aunque le mostraba afecto aun seguía manteniendo esa distancia que Gaara no se atrevía a romper.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>